


Same time, same place

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Cressi, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Snark, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano and Leo have a private celebration after the Ballon D'Or gala on Jan 12, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same time, same place

“Same time, same place next year?”

“You expect me to wait that long?”

“No,” Leo chuckled as he finished buttoning his shirt. “I just…”

“You were trying to be funny.”

“What trying? I’m very funny.”

“Mmmhmm,” Cristiano smirked, zipping his pants.

Leo’s lips lightly ghosted over the corner of the taller man’s. “Only you would find us a place to do this with so many people around.”

“Do what? Fuck?”

The Argentine nodded.

“We don’t need fancy galas to sneak off, you know that.”

“I know, but it makes it more exciting.”

“Pervert,” Cristiano grinned, pulling the other man closer.

“That’s your fault.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ve been saying that for years.”

“Because it’s true. You corrupted me.”

“Bullshit. Kun did that.”

“Well, yeah…I…um…”

“You what, Leo?” the taller man asked as he fixed Leo’s bowtie.

“I’m happy you won.”

“Thank you. I know you’re disappointed, though. If the shoe was on the other foot, I would be, too.”

“If I had to lose to anyone, I’m glad it was to you.”

Cristiano smiled and gently pressed his lips to his lover's.

“They’re going to get suspicious,” Leo murmured, making no effort to pull away.

“Try to get away next week?”

“Next week? I must have been really good today."

The Portuguese man laughed and playfully smacked the shorter man’s ass. 

“Hey!”

“Shh. You’re always good, by the way. Always have been.”

Leo blushed and looked down.

“Leo…next week?”

“Next week, Cris.”


End file.
